


Day 2 - Decorations

by Gika_Black



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: Derek loves Christmas, it reminds him of his family. He just wished that Spencer wouldn't be so against decorating their house.





	Day 2 - Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Second short story for my 25 days of Christmas collection.

There was one Holiday that Spencer really loved, and it was… Halloween. Derek never really understood the reasoning behind that love, but every year he indulged his pretty boy decorating their house and giving treats to the kids who showed up in costume. He even enjoyed seeing a few of Spencer’s costumes, like the year the young genius dressed up as in a Robin costume to go with the Batman one Garcia had managed to make him wear to a party. But Halloween definitely wasn’t Derek’s favorite Holiday. 

No, Derek preference went in another direction. His favorite Holiday of all was Christmas. The smells, the lights, the food... it all reminded him of Christmas at home, when he would help his father light up their house, put the star on the top of the tree, put up the stockings… it was all things he remembered fondly and with joy. 

So, when Derek finally convinced Spencer to move in with him and Clooney, he expected Spencer to enjoy all those things with him, just like he did with Spencer and his Halloween obsession. That was not what happened.

“Why do we need to put on all that? Do you even know what they mean?” said Spencer for the fourth time in less than an hour “The mistletoe, for example, did you know that the origin of the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe goes back to ancient Norse mythology. According to the myth, a goddess named Frigg had a son named Baldr. When he was born…”

“I don’t care, Spence!” interrupted Derek “It’s not about why people started decorating their house, it’s about why I want to decorate it.”

“Oh.” Spencer was speechless for a minute “ok, then why do you need to decorate our house?”

“Probably for the same reason YOU need to decorate everything around you on Halloween.” They had had that same argument again and again for the past few days and Morgan was tired of it, so he walked away. Why couldn’t Spencer accept his Christmas traditions?

………………………………§§§§§§§§§§§§§……………………………...

“I’m sorry.” Said Spencer later on that day, looking at Morgan with puppy eyes “I didn’t understand why you like Christmas so much.”

“What changed?” asked Derek, he could never stay mad at Spencer for long, specially not when he gave him those puppy eyes.

“Garcia made me see what was right in front of me…” he confessed “And I realized how much of an egotist I was being… you always make sure that I have the best Halloween, because it was the one holiday my Mom would celebrate with me. All Christmas ever reminded us was the fact that my father wasn’t with us anymore. I’m sorry.”

Derek got close to his boyfriend and hugged him, kissing his temple. 

“Of course I forgive you, Pretty Boy.”

“Good.” Said Spencer “’cause I have something for the tree.”

“You do?” asked Derek caught off guard.

“Yeah. Here.” And from behind the couch he took a shopping bag “open it!”

Inside was a star, a gold, twinkling, singing star.

“I love it, Spence. Thank you.”

“Good.” And then they were kissing.

By the end of the day, their house was full of lights, wreaths, mistletoe, tinsel and Spencer’s gold star right on top of the tree. With Spencer’s help, it didn’t take long for their house to be completely decorated for their first Christmas together.


End file.
